jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Accuracy
Accuracy (Japanese: めいちゅう accuracy) is an aspect of moves that, in conjunction with the user's in-battle stat and the target's stat, determines how reliable they can hit their target. Although the concept was introduced in Generation I, a move's accuracy was not displayed until Generation III. A move's accuracy can be any number from 1-100, reflecting the probability of the move being successful as a percentage (if neither nor are modified in-battle). Currently, however, only multiples of 5 between 30 and 100 (inclusive) are used. Many moves have an accuracy of "—", indicating that they are exempt from regular accuracy calculations. Oftentimes, these moves affect no one but the user (and/or the partner in a Double Battle), or are simply intended to be (unless the target has used such as ). 1/256 miss glitch In the Generation I handheld games, moves with 100% accuracy had a chance to miss if neither accuracy nor evasion stats were modified. This was due to accuracy being internally stored as a single byte ranging from 0 to 255 (0 to FF in hexadecimal), and the probability of a move hitting being determined by comparing a randomly generated byte to the accuracy value, with the move hitting if it was less and missing if it was equal or greater. There was therefore a 1/256 chance of the randomly generated byte being equal to 255, which could never be less than even the highest possible accuracy value, causing moves intended to be 100% accurate to miss 1/256 of the time and yielding an effective accuracy of about 99.6%. This bug also applied to secondary effects such as or , as well as critical hits. (It was not possible to replace the "less than" check with a "less than or equal to" check, as this would enable any of these events with an accuracy value of 0 to succeed 1/256 of the time when the random byte was equal to 0.) was unaffected, as its effect automatically skips all accuracy checks (including the invulnerability effects of and ) and thus truly has 100% accuracy. The bug was partially fixed in by allowing the move to hit if the random byte was either less than the accuracy value or exactly equal to 255; this fix effectively causes every move in the game to hit 1/256 more often than indicated. The fix did not apply to critical hits, which were still capped at a 255/256 probability. It was further fixed in Generation II, which removed this extra check and instead allowed moves calculated to have 100% accuracy (after applying all modifiers) to skip the random byte generation entirely. However, this did not apply to , which still has a 1/256 chance to fail when used for the first time. All 1/256-related bugs were finally resolved in Generation III, where move accuracies are stored as a number from 0 to 100, and the game performs a "less than or equal to" check on a random integer from 1 to 100. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series until , accuracy was instead called "Hit Ratio" and displayed with a number of stars instead of a numerical value. More stars indicated a higher accuracy. For example, had a Hit Ratio of . Hit Ratio did not always correlate with accuracy from the main series. For instance, some moves such as and which share the same accuracy in the main series had different Hit Ratios (or vice versa). The term "accuracy" started to be used from . In , accuracy is displayed as a blue bar in the move summary. Unlike previous games, the Speed stat is used as an accuracy modifier; the higher speed a Pokémon has, the more likely its moves will be to hit. In the Mystery Dungeon series, there are several ways of increasing the accuracy of moves. Much like in the core series games, Abilities such as boost the accuracy of moves. Additionally, beginning from Gates to Infinity, moves can be when they are used over time, which will also increase the move's accuracy. The increase is permanent and will carry over to other teammate's with the same move. Items such as s or s can also permanently increase accuracy. Certain emeras can also increase accuracy when added to looplets. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=命中 |zh_cmn=命中 |fr=Précision |de=Genauigkeit |it=Precisione |ko=명중 Myeongjung |es=Precisión }} de:Attackengenauigkeit und Trefferchance fr:Précision it:Precisione pl:Accuracy zh:命中率 Category:Game mechanics